


The Incredible Flying Cat

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [41]
Category: Phantasy Star
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Flying, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Alis cant believe that the flying cat thing is actually real.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	The Incredible Flying Cat

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 4 'flying horses'. I apologise for the near total lack of relevance to the prompt. Phantasy star barely has any horses in it.

"You know, I had honestly expected the flying cat thing to be another of your stories," admitted Lutz.

They both looked up again at the splendor of the great winged beast who now preened himself shamelessly, aware of the attention he was attracting now that he was the size of a horse, with slender limbs, long curled golden fur, bright white plumage and a tail that flowed behind him like flames. 

"He did tell you himself that it was true," pointed out the adventurer.

"Myau would say anything if it meant I fed him extra food," the swordswoman pointed out.


End file.
